Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Super Heavyweight Championship
The Super Heavyweight Championship of Robot Wars: The Second Wars was a side event which was filmed and partially broadcast as part of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. The first and only Robot Wars tournament dedicated to robots weighing up to 154kg, the championship consisted of four three-way melees, and a final round between each of the eliminator winners. The Super Heavyweight Championship was featured in the end-of-series Grudge Matches special, although only the final - billed as the Super Showdown - was televised in full. Competing Robots Eliminators Minotaur vs Kick Robut vs Reckless Endangerment Kick Robut started the battle by attacking Minotaur, whose driver had accidentally stalled its drives and left it a sitting duck, by lifting it up and over onto its back, eliminating it from the competition. After this Kick Robut started attacking Reckless Endangerment and was awarded the victory. Winner: Kick Robut Thud vs Roter Osche vs Siren When the 8.5 horsepower Honda was started before the match with a few pulls on its power cord, Roter Osche uncontrollably jumped into life. The starter cord for Thud's circular saw had also failed when the machine was started in the arena before the battle. Roter Osche was eventually stopped and once repairs were made, the match was deemed safe to start. When the battle did begin however, Roter Osche went out of control once again. Thud was attacked by Sergeant Bash, and the impact from the house robot caused Thud to lose drive on its left hand side. Sergeant Bash was readying himself for another attack, but before he could finish off Thud, Roter Osche caused the fight to be halted as smashed through the arena wall and into a television camera after 55 seconds had elapsed. The bout was cancelled with immediate effect. As the only machine still standing, Siren was awarded the victory and moved onto the final. Winner: Siren Berserk vs Automatic Jack vs Death Jester Automatic Jack progressed slowly around the arena, Death Jester slammed into the rear of the much more sluggish machine, but the collision forced the bodyshell of Death Jester to come loose, and Automatic Jack started to push Death Jester back. Berserk then suddenly came into the side of Death Jester and began trying to hoist it over, it took a long while, but Berserk eventually managed to flip Death Jester over onto its back, this rendered Death Jester immobilised. Berserk was unable to immobilise Automatic Jack by flipping it since it was invertible. However, it still managed to push Automatic Jack into the PPZ where Automatic Jack couldn't find its way out again and was grappled by Dead Metal and immobilised. Sergeant Bash was put off attacking Automatic Jack as Berserk then attempted to flip him. Cease was called and Berserk went through to the Super Showdown final. Winner: Berserk Demon Duck vs Soc'em vs Bottweiler Bottweiler was immediately able to bulldoze Soc'em into the PPZ, where its spikes were caught on the side wall. Soc'em was unable to escape, rendering it immobilised. The House Robots came in and started attacking Soc'em, causing dents and scars, although Soc'em was moved off the side wall they were already immobile. Meanwhile Bottweiler and Demon Duck collided, after a fairly long tussle Demon Duck managed to shove Bottweiler into the PPZ but at the expense of its scoop after it got caught on the arena side wall. Bottweiler broke down and was placed alongside the carcass of Soc'em. However, Demon Duck was then attacked by Sir Killalot, despite being the aggressor of the battle. While Demon Duck was slowly being dismantled, Bottweiler started smoking as it was axed and sliced by Shunt and Dead Metal in the PPZ, and was slowly dragged around the arena, this however was doing little damage to Bottweiler's shell. Despite suffering a great quantity of harsh and unfair damage thanks to Sir Killalot, Demon Duck was surprisingly still mobile unlike its two opponents, and was awarded the victory. Winner: Demon Duck Final (Super Showdown) Siren vs Kick Robut vs Berserk vs Demon Duck Kick Robut charged straight at Siren from the start, but was intercepted and pushed away by Demon Duck, who pushed Kick Robut into the PPZ. Berserk meanwhile had gone to take on the House Robots, nearly lifting Shunt, but was stopped by Killalot, who lifted it and then grilled it over the flame pit; however Berserk escaped. Kick Robut then tried to lift Berserk, but Berserk slid off Kick Robut's lifting arms. Kick Robut then tried to lift Siren, but instead managed to nudge Siren off course and it became stuck on the edge of the Pit of Oblivion, into which it was then pushed by the House Robots, after being attacked by Matilda and Shunt. Demon Duck meanwhile had gone into the PPZ and slowed, before breaking down altogether. Berserk was pressurized by the House Robots again, and once again left to roast on the flame pit. This time however, there was no escape and Kick Robut was declared the winner of the first and only Super Heavyweight champion in the history of Robot Wars. Winner/Super Heavyweight Champion: Kick Robut Trivia *As this was the only Super Heavyweight Championship to take place in the show's history, the eventual Super Showdown winner, Kick Robut, became the longest reigning UK champion in any weight category, holding its title until the end of Robot Wars' original run. *This championship also featured the heaviest robot in Robot Wars not to be a walkerbot, shufflebot or House Robot, Roter Osche, which weighed in at 166.1kg - 12kg over the Super Heavyweight limit. References Category:The Second Wars Category:Lost Robot Wars media